Dr. Scientisteegee
Dr. Scientisteegee, (also known as Steven Scientisteegee, Dr. Weegee, or just Scientisteegee), is a Weegee scientist and member of The Anti-Weegee Alliance. Dr. Scientisteegee's job is to provide The Anti-Weegee Alliance with numerous weapons to help them take over the United 'Gees Galaxy. Many of his inventions have been taken by Weegee, including: the V.G.T.M, some GeeGuns, and the GeeBike. He gave Wee Bee Gee Jee a shelter in his lab for some time as Wee Bee Gee Jee helped Dr. Scientisteegee make several inventions, including the X345 Weapon. Wee Bee Gee Jee later left when he found out that Dr. Scientisteegee was evil. (Portrayed in Wee Bee Gee Jee's Story.) Dr. Scientisteegee actually used to work for Weegee, but he thought Scientisteegee's inventions were useless and fired him, inducing him to join The Anti-Weegee Alliance, where he is a notable member of. He created the two cousins Maltroegee and Reegee along with their brother in an accident of anger. His other brother was Dr. Weegee who started the company TRWRSS with Carnavana. His brother is Dr. Scientistalleo. His "son" is alphaweegee. They hate each other because alphaweegee is part of League of Weegees but he is The Anti-Weegee Alliance. He tries to destroy Alphaweegee the most from other the League of Weegees. There are rumors that Alphaweegee doesn't really hate him, and he doesn't hate Alphaweegee, they fight very often, but for real they secretly talk, and Alphaweegee sends money to Dr Scientisteegee while he sends gadgets to Alphaweegee. But these are rumors. It still lies as a rumor. He was killed by Alphaweegee. He was revived with a mega mushroom. He once had a wife named Hickleodeon, but they got divorced. There is a good clone called Scientistgee. Sky Gee HtraE In Sky Gee HtraE. He helps Samaweegee, Von Paulgee, Olie Polie and Pollie Polie build planes for the Weegee Killers such as the Killergee-881, Killergee-882, Killergee-883 and Gee X-8379. Weegiscientists Weegiscientists are Dr. Scientisteegee's experiment that he never ended up preforming, but was found in a file in his office. It is said that Weegee found it, preformed the experiment, and created Weegiscientists. Hiding After Dr. Scientisteegee was resurrected from being killed by Alphaweegee, he and his brother Dr. Scientistalleo decided to go into hiding as they are wanted for war crimes, and being a part of The Anti-Weegee Alliance. Although, while in hiding he basically cut all connections to society in general, so he had no idea from what had happened ever since he began hiding. This had gone on for a while until Weegee's Dethroning occurred... Being Discovered Dr. Scientisteegee and his brother were actually very oblivious of what was happening during the dethroning, and really it was mostly the same for them until one day. Galaxion and Agenteegee had discovered them. He was at first confused on how they found them until Galaxion revealed that Hackeegee basically revealed him his location. Wondering what had happened since hiding, he asked Galaxion and in response he told him about all the events up until then. After he was finished Galaxion offered a position to Dr. Scientistgeegee and Dr. Scientistalleo in The Agency of Geeman Diversity, since they are basically in desperate need of scientists and that Samaweegee used to be a member of The Anti-Weegee Alliance himself. He accepted the offer, and wanted to get to work right away. Although, Galaxion had stopped him and asked him for a personal request instead. It was then, Galaxion requested for Dr. Scientisteegee and Dr. Scientistalleo to make a new soul for Galaxion a new and more upgraded version of one. Since currently his soul had been taken from someone who is presumably not normal. Dr. Scientisteegee and Dr. Scientistalleo decided to take on the task, but warned Galaxion it may take a very long time to make, possibly years. Galaxion accepted it, and brushed it off by saying that he'll be busy fighting a war, and that it'll likely be finished once the war has ended. Category:Anti-Weegee Alliance Category:Doctors Category:Fakegee Scientists Category:Deceased Category:Recolors Category:Fakegees Category:Fakegee Designers Category:Evil Category:Weegees Category:Jobs Category:Smart creatures